Sakura's mission to Hogwarts
by ShadowsRain4evr
Summary: Sakura's called weak by the rookie-nine. So ANBU Commander Sakura Haruno goes on a long term mission to hogwarts. But whats this? Hermoine Granger has CHAKRA?


Sakura's Mission To Hogwarts- staring Sakura Haruno

this is a harry potter/Naruto crossover

Lets Begin

* * *

proluge

Sakura was walking sown the pathe way leading out of Konoha. Good luck Sakura, when you come back you'll be taking the ANBU exams. Yes Tsunade-shishio. Sakura then turned aroung ang left konoha.

Chapter 1

( 2 years later, Sakura if 15)

A clocked figure was entering Konoha. ( At Tsunades office) Baa-chan where is Sakura-chan? She should be here any minute Naruto. Then there was a nock on the door. Enter! Called Tsunade. Then a female aNBU entered. Mission Complete said the ANBU. Who are you? Yelled Naruto. The cloaked figure turned around. Oh its Naruto. Tsunade-Baa-Chan who is this? Yelled Naruto. ANBU take off your cloak and mask. Yes my-lady. The ANBU took off there cloak and mask to revile a beautiful women with all the right curves. But what caught Naruto's eye was the pink hair. S-SAKURA-CHAN! Why are you ANBU. Your not strong enough. And its too dangerous! Naruto Uzumakie I'm the ANBU Commander. B-but you can't. Yes I can Naruto. Will see what konoha 12 think's about this! Stop right there Naruto! Naruot runs out of the office and told the rookie-nine and team Guy about Sakura being the ANBU Commander. ( Later at team 7's tranning field) Fore-head girl how are you the ANBU Commander? Your too weak you should quit. A-ano I-I think you should q-quit t-too, stutered Hinata. Yes you should quit said Kakashi, who for one was serious. They all saw Skura's sholders shake. " oh no is she crying" was all they thought. Sakura then looked up and bursted into laughter. If you guys think I'm weak then HA you guys are as weak as a newborn baby. Sakura then disapered in a swirl of black cherry blossoms that were driping in blood. ( meanwhile with Tsunade) All the sudden an owl flew in. What in the world?! said Tsunade. Then she noticed that the owl had a letter. Tsunade took the letter and read it.

Dear Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves

I need you to send one of your best ninja to protect Harry Potter from an evil wizard called Voldamart. I will pay you 1,000,000,000 yen. When you send your ninga have them say" THEODAMAKUS" then that person will end up in my officce.

Sincerlly Albus Dombuldoor

hmmm. who should I send. All the Sudden Sakura Appered in her office. Tsunade-sama do you have any long term missions I could take? As a matter of fact I do and this mission is ranked "S". Yes Tsunade-sama. Are you ready to go? Hai! Then grab the letter and say that word. Ok. Sakura grabed the letter and said "THEODAMAKUS". Right then Naruto busted into the room and yelled SAKURA-CHAN! Then sakura disappered. Granny where did you send Sakura-chan? Naruto, Sakura is ANBU Commander so its normal for her to go on S-rank missions. But Sakura-chan is too weak to do S-rand missions. NARUTO SAKURA IS NOT WEAK! Now go Naruto and I will call for you when I need you and you can't join Sakura because it's a solo mission. But Baa-chan. OUT NARUTO! Shouted Tsunade as she threw her desk at him. And Naruto high tailed it out of there. Good luck Sakura. Argg! now its papper work. SHIZUNE I NEED MORE SAKA! ( with Sakura ) Hello Miss, I will now cast a spell on you so you can speak and wright in our language said a old man. Sakura then felt a tingle. Hello I'm Albus Dumbuldoor. I'm the ANBU Commander code name Dragon. Sakura then took off her mask. Gasp! How old are you? I'm 15. WHAT!? I'm the second best in my village. Ok well while you are hear you will be a teacher, teaching self defense. Hai! Ok now will go to the great hall. You will sit right next to me. Hai! ( in the great hall ) Hey Harry who do you think that pink haired girl is? How would I now? repiled Harry. ( with Sakura ) So thats Harry Potter. Hmph looks like he will need protection. Welcome to hogwarts! This year we are having a new addittion to the staff. There were alot of wispheres. Now your new teacher is Dragon and she will be teaching you how to fight in sef-defence in case if you ever lose your wand. Sakura then stood up. ( with Harry ) Harry she looks like she's our age. Dragon-san do you have anything to say? Hai I do Dumbldoor-sama. Sakura then stood and faced the students. I;m Dragon and I'm 15. But don't think that because I'm a girl you can push me around because I;m the ANBU Commander of Konoha and I have killed before. So behave I will also be guarding Hogwarts form danger. Thank you. Sakura then sat down. ( with Harry ) Bloody h_ she's scary. agreed what do you think Hermainie. She's amazing she's our age but she's able to fight without a wand and shes beautiful. Great Hermonie found a role modle. Thats a great idea Ron! Dragon will be my role model and all three of us will take her class. What! Please you guys pretty please. Alright Hermonie will take the class with you. Will take it too said Gorge and Fred. Yaa thank you guys! ( with Dumbodoor ) Proffeser Dumbldoor. Yes Snape? I have to go this year so I nedd someone to be incharge of sliztheren. What about your class? Do you tink you could do it for me? Sure, who do you want to be incharge while your gone? Can Dragon be incharge of Sliztheren. i'm ok with its Dumbldoor-sama. Oh, Dragon if your sure. Yeas I'm sure. Ok I'll make the anociment. ( with Harry ) Hey Hermoine your model is taklking to Dumbldoor and Snape. WHAt! Don't worry I'm sure Dragon is fine. I hope so. Attenttion! 'everyone looked at Dumbldoor' Professer Snape has to go some wear this year. so potions will be taken care of by me, and the head of slytherin will be Dragon-san while Snape is gone. ( skip to after dinner with Malfoy and his gang withe the Golden trio ) Potter. What Malfoy. I heard that the mudblood looks up to Dragon-san. Why do you care? Well I;m going to make sure that the mudblood will be hated by Dragon-san! (with Sakura ) Hmph. Yea right I like Ms. Granger. Well time to make myself known. ( Sakura appears ) Malfoy! Oh hello Dragon-san. Malfoy go to your dorm and I'm taking 20 points from slytheren. What! Why? Because you called MS. Granger a mudblood twice so its 10 points each. Now go! You cant order me around. Alright, I challenge you to a duel. What! But we need a teachers permision. I give it premision now lets go out side. Oh and Ms. Granger. Yes Dragon-san? You and your friends can come if you want. Ok lets go, please you guys. Ok Hermonie. Ya! ( outside ) Ready...brat. What did you call me? You heard me brat. I don't care if your incharge of the slytherin house, I'm going to hurt you! Alright brat, I'll let you go first! Dragon-san what about your wand yelled hermonie. Oh this stick. ( Sakura brought up the wand ) It has no use for me. Dragon then snaped the wand in half. ( with hermonie ) She just broke her wnad! Will she bo ok!? Don't worry Hermonie I'm sure Drangon nows what shes doing. ( with the battle ) Malfoy shouted a spell. But Dragon just doged it and did some hand signs. water dragon jutsui. Then some water came from the lake and took on the form of a dragon. and it washed mafgoy away and to his slytherin room. ( with Sakura ) Dragon-san that was amazing. hmmm... You guys wanna now something. Yes please tell us Dragon-san. I'm not a wizard. I'm a ninja. What! Yes and I have killed. When did you start? I was trained to kill since I was 5 my first kill was when I was 12. Really? Yes. Why are you telling us this? Because has charkra and I'm going to train her.

**dun dun dunn. Please review and tell me if I should continue luv ya ShadowsRain4evr **


End file.
